


The "Omega" Hero of the "Alphas"

by Izcana



Series: Once Upon a Time... [2]
Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Ava Paige, Alpha Harriet (Maze Runner), Alpha Minho, Alpha Minho (Maze Runner), Alpha Newt, Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mulan (2020) Fusion, Ava Paige is Thomas (Maze Runner)'s Mother, Beta Aris Jones (Maze Runner), Beta Brenda (Maze Runner), Beta Jorge (Maze Runner), Beta Teresa Agnes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minho as Li Shang, Mulan AU, Multi, Omega Thomas, Omega Thomas (Maze Runner), Omegaverse, POV Minho, POV Minho (Maze Runner), POV Newt, POV Newt (Maze Runner), POV Thomas, POV Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas as Mulan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Thomas has had many great ideas.This not being one of them.Yes, he thought it was a reasonable response; to protect his mother and sister and to escape reality all at once.And yes, he had to admit, it was nice to be known as something more than a breeding machine and a high-class servant.However, going to war with a bunch of Alphas was not one of his better ideas.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Once Upon a Time... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Rainy Day Reads, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom





	The "Omega" Hero of the "Alphas"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveltotempo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my new Mulan AU. It will not be continued until I complete "Tommy and the Newt". It will (if everything goes according to plan) be completed December 7th, 2020, and I will update this story soon after.

****

**********

"It's time that we all see gender as a spectrum instead of two sets of opposing ideals." - Emma Watson

The nightmare started with 2 rabbits. 

Thomas had gone to the field as usual with his horse Miyoko. It was _technically_ Thomas' job to do the washing, but he had already done that _ages_ ago and it was his break, anyway. All he did at home was washing, cooking, cleaning, and dusting, like some kind of high-class servant. Thomas knew that everyone had to do their share, but why didn't they assign him some less boring jobs and ones that he actually _enjoyed_ doing?

Oh, he knew why. He was an omega, and omegas only did the "domestic" jobs. It was illegal for Thomas to disobey his Alpha, in this case, his mother Ava Agnes. It was extremely demeaning – he couldn't even say no to his beta sister! Teresa!

Anyways, he and Miyoko (it was more of him sitting on Miyoko, but that's beside the point) were soaring over the field. Thomas grasped tightly to the horse's neck as he had decided to bo bareback again. Sure, they had a harness, a fine leather one that had belonged to his Alpha (of course) grandfather, but Thomas preferred the feeling of Miyoko's fur on his legs, hugging the warm neck and (literally) going for a wild ride.

* * *

"Tess, you won't _believe_ it!" Thomas squealed, wringing the washcloth. "I saw two rabbits and they were running side by side. I think one was a male and the other was a female but –––"

"The matchmaker has found a match for you, Thomas," his mother said, her head held up high. "We will be visiting her shortly."

Thomas groaned internally. Visiting the matchmaker was as fun as his heats, which was to say, not fun at all. "Yes, Mother," He replied dutifully.

Alpha Agnes nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Great. Apparently, Alpha Agnes thought how Thomas looked now was nowhere enough "her standards" and he had to get a makeover. Not his best day, it seemed.

"It's freezing!" Thomas groaned as he was dumped ungracefully by the Omega caretaker. 

"It would've been warm if you were here on time," Teresa reminded him, though looking reproachful for it. Mother had put her on the task of babysitting Thomas to make sure he didn't run away, it seemed, and she didn't like it much.

"Yeah, yeah," Thomas muttered. "So be it."

No one commented on his lack of respect for his "higher".

******

"Does it really need to be –––"

"Yes, it does!" The woman said, cutting him off. "If you don't have pretty hair, how would you seduce an Alpha?"

 _Ridiculously shallow, these Omegas are_ , Thomas thought in his head, but he left it alone. Mother would make sure his hair was styled artfully anyway even if it killed her. So, no complaint came out of his lips when a man yanked on his hair and added a bright bow clip as a finishing touch. Nope. No complaints from him...

"Come, child," the same man said, gesturing. "We shall dress you now."

Thomas followed him, trailing behind slowly. The more he could delay this, the better. "Come on, hurry along," the old woman said, beckoning him.

"Yes, Miss," he replied dutifully again.

"Here's a tip, Sonny," she whispered to Thomas. "Make yourself attractive. You want an Alpha to pick you. If no one picks you, you'll be shunned and it's horrible. Obey your Alpha, be polite, look pretty, and you'll be fine!" Thomas knew her words were supposed to be reassuring and to tell him he had nothing to worry about, but it didn't seem that way. 

"Tighter!" The man yelled as he and the woman rolled the sash around Thomas' hips.

"Ouch!" Thomas whimpered, grabbing at his sides. "Can you put it looser, _please_?"

The woman sighed again. "You need to be attractive, remember? Alphas like mates with thin hips." She left the unspoken but implied reason on the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry," she added an afterthought. "I'm really sorry, but you'll be happy you held your breath when you get a good mate, trust me."

Thomas knew better to complain about _why_ he has to be mated. This was not the place to do so – the Omegas would be aghast and he'll bring dishonour to his family. As much as he hates that he must "uphold honour to the Agnes family by getting mated to a higher class Alpha", he loved his mother. Thomas would do this for her. He _would_ _n't_ mess up the one part he has to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys: Would you like to see the original animated version where Mulan has no powers, just skill, discipline, and strength or would you like to see the new version with the witch and Chi?  
> Either way, I'll incorporate parts of both into the story, I just want to know if you'd like magic or no magic. Don't worry, Mushu will be included; I know many of you are fans of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me here: <http://bit.ly/izcanaPROMPTFORM>


End file.
